


Rival

by ProfaneTernion (orionCipher)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/ProfaneTernion
Summary: 100 sentences for 100 words.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart





	Rival

AN: I don't own FFVII, nor do I make any profits from this. I'm only posting the first 12 (which are the really slow ones) out of laziness and time restraints. I should have up to number 50 posted by Friday. This was home-brew. I couldn't be bothered to find a meme with 100 words, so I sat down with a friend and we slapped a list together.

_________

1\. Names  
Names didn't matter anymore, nothing did - just the two of them.

2\. Circle  
It amazed him how life worked, turning friends to rivals to enemies before coming full circle.

3\. Music  
When he'd served her, the most lurid music had ruled his mind and made him compliant.

4\. Crisp  
Some days the only sounds the boy made were born of of his teeth meeting the skin of a crisp apple.

5\. Hug  
The morning after the end of the war and the return of Squall found the boys in the same place they'd been since reuniting - tightly grasped in one-anothers arms.

6\. Warning  
When he'd first been taken over he did the only thing he could think of to warn Squall, both faces a constant reminder of how he'd failed.

7\. Walk  
Watching Leonheart try to walk the morning after always made Seifer laugh - before, of course, offering his aide to the limping man.

8\. Bones  
Their fight aboard Lunatic Pandora left Seifers bones creaking in protest as the Sorceress forcibly maneuvered him forward.

9\. Sky  
Encamped deep in Galbadia Seifer wished Squall was looking at the same clear night sky as he was so far away.

10\. Pencil  
The wood snapped in his hands, smearing graphite across the page- how Garden could be so cheap about its office supplies was beyond him.

11\. Hide  
He'd been foolish to think he could hide his feelings for Leonheart from Ultimecia.

12\. Mint  
One of the oddest things about Squall was the scent of mint that always clung to him, even after days in the field with no head access.


End file.
